Just Friends?
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Calem and Serena finally get to go on their journey after nine years of waiting to reunite. However, trouble hits them as Serena begins to fall for Calem, but Calem loves Sienna and not Serena. How will this journey turn out? Will they really remain "just friends?" A little bit of a X&Y spin on Love Comes From The Heart.
1. Un: A New Journey Begins!

**Me-Hello and welcome to my new Fanfiction, Just Friends?**

**Calem-And it is for what?**

**Me-The new Pokémon game, X & Y! **

**Serena-Ah, I see.**

**Me-However, I'm tweaking stuff here, so please bear with me!**

**Shauna-How are you tweaking it, anyway?**

**Me-Look at my summary.**

* * *

**Summary:** Calem and Serena are childhood friends, but Calem moved to Vaniville Town when they were six. A few years later, Serena moves to Vaniville Town and they both start their journey. However, they meet some problems along the way. For example, Calem's girlfriend Sienna is trying her hardest to keep Calem away from Serena and as for Serena, she finds herself falling for Calem. However, Calem doesn't feel that way, since his heart only belongs to Sienna. How will this journey around Kalos turn out?

* * *

**Calem-What in the flip!? I sound like a complete jerk!**

**Me-And how is that?**

**Calem-I reject Serena completely!**

**Me-Exactly.**

**Calem-Eh?!**

**Shauna-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokemon~!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

_Calem,_

_ I'm sad that you had to leave. You were a great friend. Life here is lonely back in Nuvema Town. How is Vaniville Town? I hope you like it there. Is school going okay? School sucks for me, since you're not there with me. :( Well, I hope to read your reply and hopefully be able to see you soon._

_-Serena_

* * *

_Serena,_

_ I miss you a lot. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. My dad got a job in Vaniville Town. Remember how I never got to see my dad a lot? That was because he had to keep going to Vaniville Town just to go to work and he stayed there for a while. That was when he decided that we moved to Vaniville Town. So, that's why I had to leave. Well, Vaniville Town is okay and I got some friends here with me. There's this girl named Shauna. She's very nice and very sweet. Then there's Tierno. *rolls eyes* Tierno's only concerned about dancing...And there's also Trevor. He's very smart, but sometimes he's too smart for his own good. But, nothing's the same without you. I still remember our promise. When you start your journey, I'll start mine. Nobody's going ahead at all. :) Hope to hear from you again._

_-Calem_

* * *

_Calem,_

_ We're moving to Vaniville Town! X3 My mom wanted to change her life around, since she didn't want to be reminded of my dad. So, we're moving out there. It has been nine years since we've seen each other, right? I hope I can recognize you once we meet again._

_-Serena_

* * *

_Serena,_

_ You're moving out here? Awesome! I can't wait to see you. However, I just might not be able to recognize you, since you have probably changed a lot since the last time we have met. Oh well. When we meet again, let's have a lot of fun, kay?_

_-Calem_

"Serena! Go get the door for me!"

Serena let out a sigh as she looked away from the window and hopped off of her bed.

She had on a black and white striped tank top with light grey short shorts. Her honey golden hair came down to her waist and her blue eyes had a light sparkle in them.

She walked down the staircase and saw her mom moving some boxes off to the side of the living room.

"Mom, do you need any help with those?" she asked.

Her mom turned to look at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Just go open the door for me while I take these to the basement." her mom said.

Serena nodded as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a guy her age. He had on a black shirt with jeans and white high tops. He had black hair and grey eyes that reminded her so much of someone she knew.

"Are you the new neighbors?" the guy asked.

Serena nodded.

"Yeah! By any chance, do you live next door?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. The name's Calem." he introduced.

At first, the name didn't ring a bell. However, it should have, since she knew Calem for a while now.

"Hi, Calem! I'm Serena and it's a pleasure to meet you!" she declared.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before it clicked in both of their heads.

Serena's eyes sparkled as she hugged Calem tightly.

"Caley~! Oh my god, I didn't recognize you there for a second!" she exclaimed.

Calem wrapped his arms around her waist as they hugged for another minutes.

She pulled away and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Come in!" she pulled Calem into the house. "Mom! Guess who I found!" she called out.

"Who was at the door, sweetie?" her mom asked as she came out of the basement.

"It's Calem!" she declared.

Her mom raced into the living room and she walked up to Calem.

"Oh my god, Calem! I forgot you lived in this town!" her mom exclaimed as she pulled Calem into a suffocating hug.

Calem sweat dropped.

"Hey, Miss Grace..." he squeaked out as Grace released him.

"Oh...! Did I squeeze you too hard?" she asked.

Serena pouted.

"Mom...! You almost killed poor Caley!" she whined as she put Calem to sit down on the couch.

"Sorry that I almost killed your prince, Serena." her mom said teasingly, which made Serena cross her arms over her chest.

"Mom..." she trailed off.

Her mom laughed.

"Okay, okay. Want some tea, Calem?" she asked.

Calem nodded.

"Yes, please." he said.

"Calem, you're still a sweet boy, remembering your manners. Unlike Serena..." she trailed off while glancing over at Serena.

"Mom, why are you telling Calem that?!" Serena asked.

"So that Calem can teach you again." she stated simply.

He shot a sly smirk over in Serena's direction.

"Serena, do I need to teach you how to say please and thank you again?" he asked.

Serena shook her head quickly.

"No!" she whined as Grace handed him his cup of tea.

"Thank you." he sipped on it and his eyes sparkled. "You remembered that I liked honey in my tea?" he asked.

"Why, of course! Now, I'll leave you and Serena alone while I go and take the last of the boxes down to the basement." Grace said before disappearing into the hallway.

Calem sighed as he put his cup on the coffee table and looked over at Serena, who had sat down next to him.

"I told you that I wouldn't recognize you when I saw you again." he pointed out.

She laughed.

"Same here!" she pointed out.

It suddenly grew silent between the two of them. They just didn't know what to say. After nine years, they finally meet again. It was actually kind of hard to talk to each, since they've done it in sending letters.

"Say, I was actually going to start my journey today, since I knew you were coming today. You wanna go?" he asked.

Serena nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just go and get my stuff." she told him.

Calem nodded.

"Okay." he said as Serena got up and went upstairs to her room.

She let out a sigh as she put on her black and white striped socks and her black high tops. She threw on her light grey hoodie that had a black velvet Pokeball on the back.

She grabbed her red tote bag and she walked back downstairs to find Calem finishing off the last of his tea.

"Calem, you ready?" she asked.

He nodded as he walked over to the kitchen sink and put the empty tea cup into the sink.

"Yes." he said.

They walked over to the door and Serena began to call out to her mom.

"Mom! Me and Calem are going out!" she called out.

"Okay, sweetie! You two have fun!" her mom replied as they walked out of the house and Calem closed the door behind them.

"So? Shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." she said as they began to head out of town.

That was when they heard someone call out to them.

"Calem~!"

They both turned around and a girl with brown hair in two ponytails with dark green eyes ran over to them along with a guy that had black hair and brown eyes and a guy that had ginger colored hair and grey eyes.

Calem smiled while waving.

"Shauna! Tierno! Trevor!" he called out.

The three of them approached Serena and Calem.

"Hey! Who's the girl with you?" Tierno asked.

"By any chance, could that Serena?" Shauna asked.

Serena nudged Calem lightly.

"Calem, how do they know me?" he asked.

"He talks about you a lot, so that's how we know." Trevor stated.

"Um...you remember how I told you about them in our letters?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember you mentioning them to me!" she said, remembering the one letter he sent her, talking about those three.

"So, where are you two going?" she asked.

"We're going to start our Pokémon journey." he said.

"Oooooh~! We're going to do the same thing, too! Trevor has the briefcase with the Pokémon in it and we're going to the small café in Aquacorde Town and pick out our Pokémon." Shauna explained.

"Excellent! Serena and I will pick out our starters one time, so it'll work out." he said.

"Cool! So, let's go! Aquacorde Town is not too far from here." Tierno said as they headed out of Vaniville Town and they walked through Route 1 and into Aquacorde Town.

They sat down at a table and Trevor placed the briefcase on the table.

"Pick your Pokémon. They have labels on the Pokeball, so you can choose who you want." Trevor explained as he opened the briefcase to reveal three Pokeballs.

Serena looked a the Pokeballs and she picked up the Pokeball that had Fennekin in it. She remembered Calem telling her in one of his letters that Fennekin was a nice Pokémon for her.

"I'll take Fennekin." Serena said.

Calem smiled.

"Of course you would. I'll take Froakie." Calem said.

"So that means that I'll take Chespin!" Shauna declared as she took the last Pokeball out of the briefcase.

Trevor closed the briefcase and snapped it shut.

"Okay. Also, I need to give you guys your Pokedexes." Trevor said as he handed Serena, Calem, and Shauna their Pokedexes.

"Thanks. Shall we get going?" Calem asked.

"Oh! I need to talk to my mom! She might not let me go unless I tell her..." Serena trailed off.

Calem tsk'ed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course...Come, I'll take you." he looked over at Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. "We'll see you in Santalune City." he told them.

Shauna nodded.

"Alrighty~! See ya there!" she declared as the three of them left for Santalune City.

Calem sighed as they headed back into Vaniville Town.

"You want to ask your mom for permission to leave home for a while yet you don't even know your manners anymore." he teased, which made her glare at him.

"Caley...!" she complained as they arrived at her house.

Serena opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Me and Calem are back!" she hollered.

"Back so soon?" her mom asked.

Calem nodded.

"Yes, we are. Serena has to have your permission for something." Calem said.

"She does?" she questioned as she looked over at Serena.

"I...I want to start my Pokémon journey with Calem!" she told her.

Grace smiled.

"Why, of course! You two promised, so you two might as well go ahead. Make sure to keep in touch and listen to Calem. Don't get lost and don't do anything that's going to hurt you. And Calem." she looked over at him. "Don't you dare hurt my baby girl. If I find out that you did something to her, let's just say that I'm going to do something that you're going to regret." she told him.

Calem shivered.

"O-Okay." he stammered out.

Grace laughed.

"Good boy! Now, have a good trip!" she told them as they walked out of the house.

She closed the door behind them and Calem looked at her.

"Let's head to Santalune City, shall we?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Alright." she said as they headed out of Vaniville Town and they began to head to Santalune City. And thus, their journey began...

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Serena-Seriously? That's it?**

**Me-Yeah!**

**Serena-Kay, then.**

**Shauna-What's next?**

**Me-Sienna is introduced!**

**Shauna-Eh?! Seriously!?**

**Me-*nods* Yeah.**

**Calem-Grand.**

**Me-So, let's get some things straight: Yes, Serena's nickname for Calem is Caley. Also, when we introduce Sienna, you'll realize how much of a brat is in the beginning. And yes, I made Serena from Nuvema Town. I didn't know what to do, ya know! It's not like as if Bulbapedia had any good info.**

**Tierno-Anywho, hope you R&R! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a virtual Fennekin! :)**


	2. Deux: Sienna Appears

**Me-Hello and welcome back to my new story, Just Friends?**

**Calem-So, we've now started our journey...**

**Me-Yeeup~!**

**Shauna-Where are we now?**

**Me-Calem and Serena leave Aquacorde Town and head to Santalune City.**

**Shauna-I see...**

**Me-And also, Sienna appears!**

**Sienna-I do?**

**Me-Yes. Welcome to the chatbox, Sienna!**

**Sienna-Hello~!**

**Me-Well, I don't own Pokémon and if I did, Kalosshipping would be a canon pairing.**

**Calem-You would seriously do that?**

**Me-Yeeup~!**

**Calem-*sweat drops* Of course you would...**

**Serena-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Serena let out a groan as she looked over Calem's shoulder.

"Ugh...! Where the heck are we?!" she asked.

"We're on Route 2." he told her.

"Guh...! How come you didn't buy me ice cream when we were in Aquacorde Town? I even said pretty please!" she complained.

Calem shook his head.

"You didn't need it." he stated simply.

Serena pouted.

"Fine then! I'm going ahead of you." she snapped before stomping off.

Calem watched her walk off and that was when Grace's words rang through his head.

_ "... If I find out that you did something to her, let's just say that I'm going to do something that you're going to regret." _her words rang through his head and he mentally shivered at the mere thought.

"Wait! Serena!" he hollered as he ran to catch up to her.

She stopped in her tracks and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, Caley?" she asked.

"I'll...I'll buy you the ice cream." he said.

She smiled sweetly as she hugged him tightly.

"Awe~! I knew Caley would give into me~" she said sweetly before letting go of him and skipping off in the direction that they came from.

Calem sighed.

"Why do I always have to baby her...?" he asked himself as he tried to keep up with her.

* * *

They arrived at the ice cream stand and Serena looked as giddy as ever.

Calem glanced over at her.

"Are you sure you're not always hyper?" he asked.

"No, I'm not!" she whined as she lightly shoved him.

"May I help you two?" the woman asked.

"Um...can I get a scoop of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles on it? And also..." he glanced over at Serena. "And what do you want?" he asked.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake ice cream pop!" she declared.

"Alright. That will be 10 PokeDollars." the woman said.

He handed her 10 PokeDollars and she handed Serena the strawberry shortcake pop.

"Thank you!" she thanked the woman just as the woman handed the vanilla ice cream cone to Calem.

"Thanks for coming." the lady said as the two of them walked off.

Serena smiled as she bit into her ice cream pop.

"Mmmmmm! This tastes so good!" she exclaimed happily.

She then looked over at Calem's ice cream cone.

"Vanilla...? Since when did you like vanilla?" she questioned as he licked on his ice cream.

"People can change over time, ya know." he told her.

"So, what happened to your obssession with birthday cake batter ice cream?" she asked.

"One day, I went to the café with Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. I ordered four scoops of birthday cake batter ice cream and I ate it all. We went to go chill in Santalune Forest and that was when I threw it all up. Ever since then, I've never came in touch with that ice cream at all." Calem explained.

"Ah..." she trailed off.

"And what about the strawberry shortcake pops? I didn't think you'd go for those, since you said that you were never going to eat those at all when we were smaller." he pointed out as they began to walk through Route 2.

"Oh, that? Well, I just got sick of eating banana split ice cream. I found that is was too sweet. So, I decided to give the strawberry shortcake pop a try. I tasted it and found out that it just might be my favorite ice cream in the world." she explained.

Calem chuckled.

"A lot of things have changed a lot, huh?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yup! They sure have!" she said just as a boy stepped in front of them.

"I'm here to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" he declared.

Calem sweat dropped.

"Seriously, dude? I'm eating ice cream and you're challenging us to a Pokémon battle?" he asked.

"I'm not challenging you!" he pointed at Serena. "I'm challenging her!" he declared.

Serena's jaw dropped.

"Eh?" she questioned.

"Battle me now!" he said.

Serena sighed.

"I guess it can't he helped..." she trailed off as she gave Calem her strawberry shortcake pop and she took out the Pokeball that had Fennekin.

"Go! Zigzagoon!" the boy declared.

"It's showtime, Fennekin~!" Serena declared as she threw her Pokémon to reveal a cute fox.

That was when Serena began to fangirl over Fennekin.

"Daw! She's so kawaii!" she exclaimed just as the boy began to speak.

"Zigzagoon, use Hidden Power!"

She looked away from Fennekin.

"Eh...?" she questioned.

That was when she saw some levitating rocks zooming towards Fennekin.

"Kya!" she exclaimed as the rocks hit Fennekin, knocking it out.

"Fennekin!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her.

Calem sighed as he threw the ice cream off to the side.

"Seriously...?" he rolled his eyes as he threw his Pokeball to reveal a blue frog.

"Froakie, use Pound." he told Froakie.

Froakie nodded and squished the Zigzagoon under him. The Zigzagoon fainted under Froakie instantly.

Calem smirked as he took out his Pokeball and Froakie went back into the Pokeball.

"Great job, Froakie." he then looked at the boy. "We've battled you already. We would like to go into Santalune Forest now." he told the boy.

The boy sighed.

"Fine...go in." he told them as he stepped out of the way.

"Thank you." Calem looked down at Serena. "Return Fennekin into its Pokeball and let's go." he told her.

Serena sighed as she returned Fennekin into its Pokeball and she got up, dusting some dirt off of her short shorts.

"Okay..." she trailed off as they went into Santalune Forest.

* * *

"Why'd you toss the ice cream off to the side?! I was going to finish that off, ya know!" Serena complained.

"It's not like as if anyone else was going to hold it in order for me to kick that kid's butt." he pointed out simply.

"But, I asked for ice cream and you got me ice cream!" she whined.

"I seriously need to stop babying you." he pointed out simply.

"Eh?! Since did you start babying me?!" she asked.

"Ever since we were small, now shut up!" he snapped.

"No! I can't be quiet now that I've realized that you've wasted 10 PokeDollars worth of ice cream just to battle a guy! And also- - -WHOA!"

Calem pushed her up against a tree and he looked at her, his eyes flashing a colbat blue. Whenever his eyes grew that color, she knew that shit was about to go down.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Serena. You don't want me to punish me, do you?" he asked.

She looked into his now colbat blue eyes and she suddenly felt weird. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew that something was going to happen.

"Huh? Was that a yes?" he asked.

"What? I- - -" Serena was cut off.

"Wooooh! Is it just me or is something steamy going on!?"

Calem slowly moved away from Serena and he saw Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor walking up to them.

"Guys! I thought you guys were in Santalune City!" Calem exclaimed.

"We actually got lost." Shauna admitted sheepishly.

Calem sweat dropped.

"Really, Shauna...?" he questioned.

Trevor sighed.

"Let's just head to Santalune City. It's gonna get dark if we don't get out of here quickly." he stated.

"But, it's only noon." Shauna stated simply.

"Exactly. We'll get stuck in here for so long that by the time we actually get out, it will be dark out." Trevor explained.

"Oh." Shauna stated simply.

"Let's just get going." Calem said.

* * *

Tierno nudged Calem as they continued to walk through Santalune Forest.

"What is it, Tierno?" Calem asked as he looked away from his Pokedex and he looked at Tierno.

"Why did Serena look extremely flustered just now?" he asked.

"Serena? Flustered? Ha! I have never seen her flustered in my entire life!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I'm being serious here. Did you do something to her?" he asked.

Calem shook his head slowly.

"No..." he trailed off.

They finally got out of the forest and headed into Santalune City.

"Wow~! It's been a while ever since I came to Santalune City!" Shauna exclaimed.

"I agree." Trevor stated.

Tierno shot a look over at Calem.

"Calem, is Serena your girlfriend?" he asked.

Calem stopped in his tracks and he looked over at Tierno.

"Wh-What?! Why would you ask me that?!" he asked in complete surprise.

"I'm still kind of bothered by how you said that you did nothing to make Serena look flustered, so I was wondering if you two were dating." Tierno pointed out.

"I'm not dating Serena. I've got Sienna." he stated.

Tierno began to wonder who in the world was Sienna and one minute later, a light bulb flickered on in his head.

"Oh gawd! You're STILL dating her?!" he whined.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Serena asked, catching up to the two boys.

"Sienna." Tierno stated simply.

Serena arched up an eyebrow in confusion as they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"Huh? Who's- - -" she was cut off by Calem.

"Sienna!" Calem called out as he walked over to a girl by Nurse Joy.

Sienna turned around and Serena had to blink her eyes twice once she saw her. Sienna looked exactly like her!

Sienna had honey colored hair along with amethyst colored eyes. She had on a bright green short parka along with light grey ripped short shorts and brown boots along with pink and white striped socks.

"Calem? What are you doing in Santalune City?" she asked as she put her Pokeballs in her bag.

"I'm traveling with my friends." he told her as he pointed at Serena and the others.

Tierno bit his lip as he poked Serena's arm lightly.

"What?" Serena asked.

"That's Sienna, the queen of all spoiled brats." Tierno stated.

"Sienna...? Who's she to Calem?" she asked.

"She's- - -" Tierno stopped talking once he saw Sienna walking over to them.

"What are you telling her, Tierno?" she asked.

"Um...I was just telling her about you." he said truthfully.

"Are you trying to spread rumors about me?!" she nearly exclaimed.

"N-No! Th-That's not it!" Tierno stammered out.

Sienna smiled a pearly white smile that Serena knew was completely fake.

"KK, Tierno~!" she stated sweetly as she walked over to Calem and she clung onto his arm.

"Um...can you tell me who she is?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you guys. This is Sienna and she is my girlfriend." Calem told them.

* * *

**Me-Shabam! This is the end of Chapter 2!**

**Calem-Really?**

**Me-Yeeup!**

**Calem-*rolls eyes***

**Serena-What's next?**

**Me-Well, that's a secret~**

**Serena-*pouts* Aw man!**

**Me-Everyone (well, only one) gets their virtual Fennekin! Btw, PokeDollars is the same thing as US Dollars. So, if we had 10 PokeDollars, then that equals $10 in US Dollars. Hope that helped.**

**Tierno-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Froakie! :)**


	3. Trois: Training For The Battle

**Me-Hi and welcome back to Just Friends!**

**Calem-Eh...**

**Serena-What happens now?**

**Me-Well, Sienna insists that she travels with you and Calem, which he doesn't object to. The three of you stay by her house and you train for the Gym Battle against Viola with Calem. Sienna gets in the way and says that it's dinnertime. Later on, you go outside to get some fresh air and Calem talks with you, as well.**

**Serena-Okay!**

**Calem-But...what about Shauna and the others?**

**Me-Well...they're staying at the Pokémon Center.**

**Calem-Okay.**

**Tierno-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Serena blinked twice, trying to process the fact that Calem has a girlfriend.

"Shocking, huh?" Tierno questioned as they sat down at a table in the café.

Serena nodded slowly.

"Yeah. And I didn't think that geeky Calem would end up getting a girlfriend. He used to have braces." Serena explained as Calem set a cup of lemonade in front of Serena and some cinnamon spice tea in front of Tierno.

"Serena, are you telling them about me?" he asked.

"Yeah! She said that you used to have braces when you were smaller!" Shauna declared as she sipped on her strawberry lemonade.

Calem rolled his eyes as he sat down in between Trevor and Sienna.

"Serena, why are you telling them that?" he asked.

"Because Tierno asked me if the fact that you finally have a girlfriend was shocking." she said.

He sighed.

"Whatever..." he muttered before sipping on his tea with honey in it.

"Serena, how long have you known Calem?" Sienna asked.

"We've known each other ever since we were three! We went to the same preschool together. We became friends when he talked to me for the first time. He said that he just got braces and all of the kids were making fun of him and so, I told him that I would stand by him. Ever since then, we became the best of friends." I explained.

"I see..." she trailed off.

Shauna noticed something and she put her strawberry lemonade down.

"Sienna, are you jealous that Serena and Calem have known each other for so long?" she questioned.

Sienna shook her head.

"No. I'm just surprised that they've known each other for so long. It kind of makes sense that they would be traveling together." she stated.

"It was a promise. We were very close and when I left, I promised her that when we meet next, we would start our Pokémon journey." he said.

"But, you started it six years late." Sienna noted.

"Exactly." he said.

"So!" Serena sipped on her lemonade. "How long have you known Calem for, Sienna?" she asked.

"Since eighth grade. He's been crushing on me ever since the first time he saw me. We got together at the freshman ceremony the next year." she explained.

"So...basically you've been together for two years?" Serena guessed.

"Pretty much." she said.

"How'd you two meet, anyway?" Serena asked.

"Well, I've actually been going to his school since seventh grade, but he actually started noticing me in eighth grade. Me and my friends were hanging out at recess and the flower that I had in my hair flew out of my hair and I went to get it. The flower landed on Calem's head. I asked him if I could have it back and he gave it back to me. He complimented me and we've been friends until ninth grade, which was when we got together. He said that I was his whole world and that he wouldn't be complete without me." Sienna explained.

"Aw~!" Serena poked Calem's arm. "Calem, since when did you become so sweet?" she asked.

Calem pouted.

"And this is why I don't tell you anything, Serena..." he trailed off.

Sienna laughed.

"It's okay. She deserved to know." she told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Tierno pretended to gag just as a waiter placed a slice of chocolate cake in front of him.

"Enjoy." he said before walking off.

Serena noticed the cake out of the corner of her eye and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Tierno~Can I have a piece~?" she asked.

Tierno nodded as he handed her a fork.

"Here, have some! I have an extra fork." he told her.

Serena smiled.

"Thanks so much, Tierno!" she said as she broke off a piece of cake with her fork and she put it into her mouth.

As the two of them began to share the cake, Shauna nudged Trevor.

"Don't those two look adorable?" she asked.

Trevor simply shrugged.

"Maybe...but I honestly don't see her with him." he stated.

"Who do you see her with, then?" she asked.

He pointed at Calem, which made her jaw drop in shock.

"Trevor...! He's dating Sienna! Plus, I don't think he feels that way towards her and neither does Serena." Shauna hissed in between clenched teeth.

"You may think that. But, if you've been friends for a long time, it can happen. Besides, a boy and a girl can never be friends, since they eventually fall in love." Trevor stated smartly.

Shauna pouted.

"That's possible, but still! Even if Serena fell for Calem, he would never break up with Sienna, since he loves her too much." Shauna explained.

"Oh, you'll see. It will happen." Trevor told her.

* * *

Calem put 5 PokeDollars on the table and the six of them walked out of the café.

"So, what are you guys going to be doing?" Tierno asked.

"Well, we're going to be staying by Sienna's and I'm going to train with Serena." Calem said.

"Okay. We're going to be at the Pokémon Center, so hope to see you around!" Tierno said as him, Trevor, and Shauna left for the Pokémon Center.

Calem sighed.

"Come on, let's go." he said they began to head to Sienna's house.

"Hey, Calem? Can I ask you something?" Sienna asked as she clung onto his arm.

"Yeah. What is it?" he answered.

"Can I come with you on your journey?" she requested.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah! I won't be that much trouble." she rested her head on his shoulder. "Please?" she begged.

Calem sighed.

"Fine..." he glanced over at Serena, who was eating a piece of chocolate cake that Tierno bought for her. "Serena, is it alright if Sienna came along with us?" he asked.

Serena stopped eating the cake and looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Huh...?" she questioned.

Calem sighed.

"Would you like for me to take that cake away from you?" he asked.

Serena shook her head quickly.

"No!" she whined.

"Then, tell me if it's okay that Sienna tags along." Calem said.

Serena smiled.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind at all!" Serena said.

"Great!" he then looked at Sienna. "Say, where is your house, anyway? You know, it's been a year and a half since I last visited." he said.

"We're almost there, so chill!" she said as they arrived at a house near the exit of Santalune City.

Sienna opened the door and they walked in.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called out.

"So soon?" her mom asked from in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I brought Calem with me, as well." she said, completely forgetting that Serena was with them, as well.

Sienna's mom walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped.

"Calem, you're back!" she noticed Serena, who was finishing off the last of the cake. "And who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Serena, Calem's childhood friend." Serena introduced herself.

"Yeah. The two of us knew each other ever since we were three." Calem said.

"Ah, I see...Well, I was just about to make dinner." Sienna's mom said.

"I'll help." Sienna volunteered.

"I'm gonna go train!" Serena declared before running out of the house.

"W-Wait!" Calem called out as he went after her.

Sienna sighed as she walked into the kitchen to help out her mom.

"It seems like that Serena girl has a very long history with Calem." her mom noted.

"Yeah. But, whatever. She's not going to get ahold of Calem because he loves me and only me."

* * *

Serena kept running until she arrived at Route 22.

"Yay! Time to train!" she declared as she walked into the tall grass.

That was when a wild Litleo jumped out at her.

"Kya!" she then got a closer look at the Litleo. "Aw, you're so cute! I'm going to catch you." she said as she threw her Pokeball into the air.

Thanks to Tierno, he was able to heal up her Fennekin, which got knocked out during the battle with that little boy.

"It's showtime, Fennekin~!" Serena declared as Fennekin came out of its Pokeball.

Fennekin looked at the Litleo.

"Okay! Fennekin, use Ember!" Serena declared.

Fennekin shot little fireballs at the Litleo and it hit him. However, Litleo just absorbed it like as if it was nothing.

Serena's jaw dropped.

"Eh?! It doesn't affect Litleo?!" she nearly exclaimed.

That was when the Litleo used Ember, which Fennekin countered with the same move.

It created a big explosion, causing Serena to be pushed back.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, the Pokeball flying out of her hand.

She crashed into something (or someone). She looked up and saw grey eyes staring down at her.

"Ba-ka. You can't Fire-type moves on Litleo. Litleo's a Fire-type, as well." he told her simply.

She pouted as she stood back up.

"You idiot Calem! I didn't think you'd be so mean!" she whined just as the Pokeball that she had in her hand hit Calem on the head.

"Seriously?" he said as he picked up the Pokeball and he gave it back to Serena. "Catch it." he said.

She nodded as she threw the Pokeball at the Litleo.

The Litleo went inside the Pokeball and the Pokeball began to move. Serena prayed that the Litleo didn't come out of the Pokeball.

The Pokeball stopped moving and a click was heard, signaling that Litleo was caught.

"Yay! I just got a Litleo!" Serena declared as she picked up the Pokeball.

Fennekin cheered while Calem clapped.

"Congrats to you, Serena. Now," Calem took out his Pokeball. "Battle with me." he said.

"E-Eh? You want me to battle you? But you only have one Pokémon and I have two! That's not fair!" she whined.

"It's alright. Just battle me, Serena." he said.

Serena sighed.

"Fine..." she trailed off as Calem took out his Pokeball and he threw it into the air.

"Froakie, let's go!" he said as Froakie came out of the Pokeball.

"It's showtime, Fennekin~!" Serena declared as Fennekin stepped up to the battlefield, which was the tall grass that they were standing in now.

"Froakie, go ahead and use Bubble!" Calem said.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Serena said.

Fennekin dodged the Bubble attack and used Ember on Froakie.

A small smirk appeared on Froakie's face.

"Huh!? It didn't work on him?!" Serena nearly exclaimed.

"Nope. Serena, you are so stupid. Fire-type moves don't work on Water-types. Instead, it is the other way around." he then pointed at Fennekin. "Froakie, use Bubble again!" he commanded.

A stream of bubbles hit Fennekin, knmocking it out on the spot.

"Aw...!" Serena complained as she returned Fennekin into its Pokeball.

"Told ya." Calem stated simply, which made Serena pout.

"Okay, then! I still have one more Pokémon left, so I might as well use it." she took out the Pokeball that had Litleo in it. "Go, Litleo!" Serena declared.

Litleo came out of the Pokeball and smiled. Once it noticed Froakie, however, it jolted.

Serena's jaw dropped.

"Litleo, what's wrong? Did something scare you?" she asked.

Calem chuckled.

"Litleo's scared of Froakie, since it knows that Froakie's moves are super effective." Calem noted.

Serena bit her lip as Calem began to speak.

"Froakie, use Bubble on Litleo!" he commanded.

"Litleo, dodge!" Serena said.

Litleo just stood there, stuck to the spot. It seemed like it was scared of Froakie.

"Litleo, come on!" Serena exclaimed just as the Bubble attack hit Litleo.

The attack caused Litleo to be pushed back.

"That Litleo's strong." Calem said.

"Well, that's because it doesn't want to give up. It wants to show Froakie who's boss." Serena noted.

"Is that so? Well, that ain't going to happen." a serious look appeared on Calem's face. "Froakie, finish Litleo off with another Bubble attack!" he declared.

Just as Froakie was about to attack Litleo once more, someone called out to them.

"Dinner's ready!"

Calem groaned as he looked over to the source of the voice.

"Sienna...!" he whined.

Sienna smiled as she walked over to them.

"I know, I know, I know. I came at a wrong time. But, we need to eat." she told him.

He sighed as he pointed his Pokeball at Froakie.

"Return." he said as Froakie went back into the Pokeball.

Sienna glanced over at Serena.

"You coming or are you going to keep training?" she asked.

"I'm coming!" she pointed her Pokeball at Litleo. "Return!" she said as Litleo went into the Pokeball.

"Let's go." Sienna said as they headed back to her house.

* * *

_Serena let out a sigh as she let herself be dragged by Calem. She honestly had no idea what was going on. All that happened was that Calem said yes to Tierno's "water" and all of a sudden, he dragged her out of the room._

_ Well, she tried to get out of his grasp twice, but she forgot that he had a steel grip._

_ They found themselves in an alley (Yes, Anistar City has an alley. I have no idea if there is such thing like that there, but whatever)._

_ "Stop." Serena said._

_ Calem let go of her wrist and she looked at him._

_ "Calem, why are we here?! We're supposed to be back at the party that Trevor's cousin threw for us after we defeated Team Flare and now you're taking me into an alley?" she asked._

_ Calem said nothing as he trapped her up against the wall._

_ "I dun't wanna be near dem." he stated simply as his breath hit her cheek._

_ Serena cringed her nose up, smelling the vodka lingering in his breath. Yes, she knew what it was. She wasn't dumb. Tierno's "water" was vodka. What she found weird was how Calem, who was way smarter than her, fell for something like that and she didn't. Some much for him being her role model..._

_ "And why is that?" she asked._

_ "Cuz I dun't want to be seen wit you in publick." he said._

_ "Why? We've always been together in public. We're childhood friends who are traveling together for crying out loud!" she exclaimed._

_ "Not like dat. I dun't want dem to see us like dis." he said._

_ "So...basically, you got drunk so that you could molest me?" Serena guessed._

_ "Not two moleast you, but two express mah feelinks." Calem said._

_ Serena arched up an eyebrow in confusion._

_ "Huh...?" she questioned, wondering what he meant by that._

_ That was when he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened as his lips met hers. She tried to fight back, but she found herself wanting to kiss him back. But, she kept beating herself up as he pulled away, his lips a couple of inches away from hers._

_ "I wuv you..." he trailed off as he kissed her again._

_ Serena swore she felt her heart stop. He loved her? But, it made no sense. He loved Sienna and only Sienna. So, why was he telling her that he loved her? If he thought that she was Sienna, that would make more sense, since she looked like Sienna except for the hair color and eye color. _

_ "I wuv you..." his lips latched onto hers again._

_ Her face was flushed a bright red as she pushed him away from her._

_ "Stop, Calem. Do you really love me?" she asked._

_ He nodded._

_ "Yus. Ever since that incident at the Scary House in the woods of Route 14, I've been in wuv wit you." he told her._

_ Serena sighed._

_ "Who do you see here: Serena or Sienna?" she asked._

_ "S...Serena..." he trailed off._

_ "If you were sober, would you have said the same thing to me?" she asked._

_ "Yus, I would have." he said._

_ "No, you wouldn't have. You would be lying to me. You love Sienna and only Sienna. You don't love me." she said._

_ "I is not lying." he said._

_ "You're lying! You don't love me!" her eyes began to glaze over with tears. "You always tease me about how dumb I am, about how stupid I am, and about how I'm such a child. I'm not dumb! I know you love Sienna and you would never cheat on her. I'm not dumb! Calem, I'm not dumb..." she trailed off._

_ Calem grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her towards him._

_ "I like you. You just dun't want two bewieve meh." he said before leaning in for another kiss._

_ Serena couldn't take it anymore as she forcefully pulled her hand out of his grasp._

_ "NO!" she screamed before running off as it began to rain._

* * *

Serena gasped in surprise as she shot up from her spot on the couch. She began to breathe unevenly as she replayed that scene in her head again.

_"It's just a dream, Serena. It's just a dream." _she kept telling herself.

If it was just a dream, then why did it feel so real? Why did it feel like that was supposed to happen in the future? Furthermore, since when did Calem harbor a crush on her? He loves Sienna, not her.

She sighed as she looked at Calem, who was snuggling up next to Sienna on the ground.

She got off of the couch and she quietly crept out of the house and she went to the side of the house.

She leaned up against the wall and she looked up at the stars and the moon in the sky.

Fennekin, who was out of its Pokeball, followed her outside and looked up at her with a curious look on its face.

Serena smiled down at Fennekin.

"It's alright, Fennekin. I just wanted to get some fresh air." she said.

"It doesn't seem like you're alright."

Serena let out a quiet gasp and she turned to see Calem walking over to her.

"Calem..." she trailed off, her heart feeling jumpy all of a sudden.

"Why are you up so late? It's two in the morning." he said.

"Oh...I just had a bad dream and I just wanted to clear my mind." she told him.

"Oh, really? What happened in this bad dream of yours?" he asked.

Serena froze, wondering what she was supposed to tell him. What was she supposed to say, she saw a piece of the future and he suddenly confessed to her while he was drunk?

"Um...this Snorlax was chasing me, since I had on an outfit that looked a lot like a carrot." she lied.

Calem chuckled.

"Of course...a little kid like you would be thinking of something like that..." he trailed off, which made her glare at him.

"You idiot...!" she whined as she kicked his foot.

He then noticed what she was wearing, which was a white tank top with purple fleece pajama shorts that had a pink cheetah pattern on it.

"You not cold?" he asked.

Serena shook her head.

"No." she then looked at what he was wearing, which was a black wife beater with white pajama pants and a navy blue thin jacket over the wife beater. "Well, look at you! You look like you're warm!" she pointed out.

That was when cool wind hit them and Serena shivered while rubbing her arms with her hands.

Calem sighed before taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders.

She looked over at him and she took this chance to look at him.

Calem grew a lot. Well, that's obvious, since they haven't seen each other in ten years. What she noticed was how he actually had muscles. Since he was a complete geek, she didn't think that he would get muscles and instead, he would stay as the wimpy guy he was.

"Something wrong?" he asked, snapping her out of the trance.

"No! Nothing's wrong." she told him.

"Oh, sure...It looked like you were checking me out." he said.

Serena tried to fight what might be an upcoming blush as she shook her head quickly.

"I told you no!" she whined.

"Okay, then." he said.

Serena sighed as she plopped down on the ground while wriggling into the jacket Calem draped over her shoulders.

"I'm too lazy to go back in. I'm going to sleep out here." she stated stubbornly.

Calem looked at her before plopping down next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me? You can go and sleep next to Sienna." Serena told him.

"Nah. She kicks too much. I'm going to sleep next to you." he told her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Serena had a small smile on her face as she stroked his hair softly.

"Good night, Caley." she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Gawd, why did this chapter take forevs?!**

**Calem-Got no clue.**

**Me-*sighs* Whatever...**

**Sienna-What's next?**

**Me-You, Calem, and Serena fight Viola!**

**Sienna-Okay.**

**Me-Yeah, I know. This chapter sounds boring.**

**Sienna-It does. :/ **

**Serena-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Litleo! :)**


	4. Quatre: First Battle! Vs Viola

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Just Friends!**

**Calem-Oh yay. You're finally back.**

**Me-Stop acting sarcastic, Calem!**

**Tierno-What are you up to?**

**Me-Time to challenge Viola!**

**Serena-Aw man! I don't think I'm ready, though...**

**Calem-You'll be fine. :)**

**Serena-Thanks...**

**Sienna-*glares at them***

**Shauna-*sweat drops* Well...someone looks jealous...**

**Trevor-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Sienna woke up slowly to find out that Serena wasn't on the couch and Calem wasn't snuggling up against her.

She pouted.

"Where'd they go...?" she wondered out loud as she got up from the ground.

Sienna had on a hot pink tank top that said, Battles are for Girls, in the black glittery letters along with white fluffy pajama pants.

She sighed as she walked upstairs and went to change into something else. She now had on a white tank top with a pink short parka over it, dark denim skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and she opened the window in her room.

She looked out at Santalune City, taking in the fresh air.

"Ahhh...today seems like a nice day..." she trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

That was when she noticed Calem and Serena sleeping together on the ground.

She arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh...? Just what in the world are they doing?" she asked as she closed the window and headed downstairs.

She walked out and over to the side of the house. She found the two of them sleeping on one another. Serena had her head on his shoulder and she was lightly gripping onto his shirt along with Calem resting his head on her head while wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sienna pouted while biting her lip, obviously jealous.

"GET UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Serena to shoot up from her position on Calem's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Tierno, don't eat me!" Serena screamed.

Calem slowly opened his eyes and he looked up at Sienna.

"Sienna...? What are you doing out here?" he then looked over at Serena. "And why the heck would Tierno want to eat you?" he asked.

"Oh, thank God...it was all a dream..." she trailed off.

Calem sweat dropped.

"Serena..." he trailed off.

Sienna sighed as she pulled Calem up from the ground.

"Come on." she glanced over at Serena. "You coming?" she asked.

Serena nodded slowly.

"Yeah." she said as she got up from the ground and she followed Calem and Sienna back into the house.

* * *

Serena sighed as she looked at Sienna, who was battling the Gym Leader.

Serena had on a white and blue striped tank top with black short shorts and blue high tops. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail.

"Where's Calem...?" she wondered out loud, glancing down at her Fennekin.

Fennekin looked at her with a curious look on its face just as she heard someone calling out to her.

"Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw Calem running over to her with Tierno and the others following from behind.

Calem had on a white shirt with a black hoodie over it, jeans, and red Nike high tops.

Serena smiled while waving.

"Calem!" she said as they approached her.

"Yolo, Serena!" Tierno hollered as he sat down to her left.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Oh, I went to go get this." he told her as he threw a Pokeball into the air and a Riolu came out.

Serena's eyes sparkled.

"Kya~! That Pokémon is so cute~!" she exclaimed.

"Um...I believe that it's called a Riolu..." Trevor trailed off.

"Oh whatever~!" Serena said while sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Cynda, I choose you!"

Everyone looked over at the battlefield and saw Sienna fighting Viola's Vivillon with a Cyndaquil.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"Oh, that? It's Cynda, Sienna's treasured Pokémon. It was a gift from Calem." Shauna explained.

Serena glanced over at Calem.

"How come you never gave me a Pokémon as a gift?" she asked.

Calem simply shrugged.

"You didn't need one." he stated simply.

"The battle is officially over! The winner is Sienna!" the referee hollered, which made everyone cheer and Sienna go nuts as she high-fived Cynda.

"Great job, Cynda." she said as she picked up Cynda and fed it some chocolate-brown puffs.

Serena arched up an eyebrow in confusion as Viola handed Sienna a badge.

"Um...Calem? What did Sienna give Cynda?" Serena asked.

"Oh, that? It's a PokePuff. It's what you give your Pokémon when they're feeling hungry or a reward for doing a good job." Calem explained.

"Ah..." she trailed as Sienna raced over to Calem with a big smile on her face as she glomped him while squealing.

"Calem, I won!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"Yes, I saw. That was a very good battle." he told her.

"But, you weren't here for most of it." she said while pouting.

"I'm sorry, Sienna. I had to go get something." he apologized.

The pout on her face instantly turned into a smile as she looked up into his grey eyes.

"It's alright." she said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone else grimaced at the scene in front of them.

"Ick! Get a room, you two." Shauna groaned while Trevor shook his head in what might've been disapproval.

Tierno sighed as he grabbed ahold of Serena's arm.

"Come on! Let's go battle Viola!" he declared as he pulled Serena up from her seat next to Trevor and he pulled down towards Viola.

"E-Eh!? But, I don't think I'm ready as yet!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, Serena. You'll do fine. I'll be supporting you all the way." he reassured her.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Tierno." she thanked him as she walked over to Viola.

"Um...is it alright if I possibly challenge you?" she asked.

Viola smiled while nodding.

"Sure! So," she pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's begin the battle, shall we?" she asked.

Serena nodded.

"Yeah." she said as she grabbed Litleo's Pokeball.

"Surskit, let's go!" she said as she threw her Pokeball into the air.

"It's showtime, Litleo~!" Serena declared as she threw her Pokeball into the air, as well.

The lion Pokémon growled, but jolted once it saw the blue insect-like Pokémon that it was facing.

"And let the battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Surskit, use Quick Attack!" Viola said.

"Dodge and use Ember, Litleo!" Serena said.

Litleo jumped into the air and used Ember on the Surskit. However, the Surskit didn't go down, since it wasn't really affected.

"Eh?! Why didn't it go down?!" she exclaimed.

Tierno sweat dropped.

"Um...that's probably because Fire-type moves aren't effective when it comes to Water-types." Tierno stated, which made Serena fall down anime style.

"Surskit, use Water Gun!" Viola said.

Surskit nodded as it used Water Gun and it hit Litleo, knocking him out.

"Litleo!" Serena pulled out her Pokeball and pointed it at Litleo. "Litleo, return!" she declared as Litleo went back into its Pokeball.

She took out another Pokeball, which had Fennekin in it.

She let out a sigh.

"This is risky, but I have to..." she trailed off before throwing the Pokeball out into the battlefield.

"It's showtime, Fennekin~!" she declared as Fennekin came out of its Pokeball.

Everyone in the bleachers sweat dropped and they fell down anime style.

"Another Fire-type Pokémon?!" Shauna nearly exclaimed.

Calem facepalmed.

"Oh gawd...Serena is doomed..." Calem trailed off.

"And...begin!" the referee declared.

"Alright! Surskit, use Water Gun again!" Viola declared.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Serena stated.

Fennekin nodded as it dodged Surskit's Water Gun attack and it tackled Surskit down from the right.

"Keep tackling it!" Serena said.

Fennekin kept tackling Surskit and sooner or later, they were both getting tired. Surskit's Water Gun attacks were getting weaker and for Fennekin, it was getting tired.

Serena smirked.

"Alright! Use Ember!" she said.

Fennekin used Ember on the tired Surskit and it fell on its side.

"The first win goes to Serena from Vaniville Town!" the referee declared.

Serena cheered and Tierno applauded as Viola returned her Surskit back into its Pokeball.

"Alright! Vivillon, let's go!" Viola said as she threw her Pokeball into the air.

A butterfly-like Pokémon came out of its Pokeball and it looked at Fennekin with what might've been a look of fear in its eyes.

"And let the finally battle begin!" the referee said.

"Vivillon, use Tackle!" Viola said.

"Dodge that and use Ember!" Serena said.

Fennekin moved out of Vivillon's way, causing the Vivillon to nearly crash into Tierno.

Tierno let out a squeak as he moved out of the way as Vivillon crashed into the ground.

Fennekin turned around and it used Ember on Vivillon.

Vivillon managed to get away from Fennekin, but it began to waver around, since it got a burn.

"No! Vivillon!" Viola exclaimed.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" Serena said.

Fennekin charged into the Vivillon and the Vivillon flew into the wall behind the referee.

The Vivillon was knocked out and Fennekin was trying its hardest to stay up.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Serena is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed as she high-fived Tierno.

"You won, Serena! You really did!" he exclaimed as he hugged her, lifting her up from the ground suddenly.

She laughed.

"I really did win!" she exclaimed as she pumped her fists into the air.

Tierno put her back down on the ground just as Viola walked over to her while applauding.

"You did really good. As a reward, you get the Bug Badge." Viola said, handing Serena the Bug Badge.

"Yes! I just got the Bug Badge!" she shouted, showing everyone her Bug Badge.

"Awesome!" Shauna exclaimed as she jumped out of the bleachers and she glomped Serena tightly.

"Kya!" she exclaimed as Tierno pulled the two of them into a group hug.

Trevor, Calem, and Sienna came down the bleachers. Calem looked at the three and he rolled his eyes.

"She seems a little too happy..." he trailed off.

Sienna simply shrugged.

"She's just too naïve. She'll snap out of it eventually." she told him just as Tierno let go of Serena and Shauna.

Serena's eyes sparkled once she saw Calem.

"Caley! Did you see that?! I won my very first Gym badge!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and she tackled him to the ground.

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Great job, Serena." he said as he hugged her.

Sienna scoffed as she rolled her eyes and walked off towards Tierno and the others.

* * *

Tierno let out a deep sigh as he bit into one of the rice balls Sienna's mom made for them.

"When will Calem come back?! He's been taking too long." Tierno said.

"It doesn't take too long to defeat a Gym Leader! He's got a Riolu, for crying out loud!" Shauna declared.

That was Calem walked into the house.

"Calem!" Sienna shot up from the couch once she saw him. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Calem sighed deeply as he walked into the room with a sad look on his face.

"I didn't win..." he trailed off.

Sienna pouted.

"Aw boo!" she exclaimed.

A smirk appeared on his face as he reached behind his back and pulled out the Bug Badge he got from Viola.

"Just kidding! I got my badge!" he declared.

Sienna was literally seething in anger as she pounced on top of him, beating the living daylight out of him.

"Calem...!" she whined.

Serena laughed, watching the scene in front of her.

"Sienna, never listen to him when he puts on the sad face. I know." she stated.

Calem rolled his eyes.

"I could never get anything past you after you turned four." he noted.

"Yeah! After that incident where you "forgot" my fourth birthday, I've been keeping my guard up." she explained.

"Hmmm..." Sienna trailed off as she got off of him and walked away from him.

Serena walked over to Tierno and nudged him lightly.

"Is is just me or was Sienna giving me a dirty look?" she asked.

Tierno simply shrugged.

"Have no idea. If she was, she'd probably add a remark with that look." he stated simply as he put yet another rice ball into his mouth.

Shauna sweat dropped.

"And I wonder why Tierno isn't getting any chubbier..." she trailed off.

Serena nodded in agreement as Calem began to speak.

"So, what do you think we should do next?" he asked.

"Well," Tierno finished eating another rice ball. "I think that we should go to Cyllage City. The Gym Leader there has the Cliff Badge." Tierno suggested.

"Okay, we'll do that." he said.

"When do we leave?" Sienna asked.

"Tomorrow, so we need to get tons of rest." he said.

"Ah, true. Plus, it might take you a couple of days just to get to Cyllage City. You have to stop off in a couple of towns." Trevor pulled out a map and showed everyone. "The towns we might end up in are Camphrier Town and Ambrette Town. Camphrier Town is not too far away from the glamorous Parfum Palace and Ambrette Town is a seaside town that is not too far away from Cyllage City." he explained.

"If what Trevor says is true, we might get there in two to three days." Serena noted, taking the fact of stopping off in the two towns into account.

"Exactly!" Shauna said.

"Kids? I'll be making dinner now." Sienna's mom said from in the kitchen.

"Alright!" they hollered back as they went back to talking about their journey.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Damn, this chapter took forevs...**

**Calem-It did.**

**Sienna-So...what happens next?**

**Me-Well, you guys head on your journey and you guys arrive in Camphrier Town. You guys book a room at the Pokémon Center and there is a small Kalosshipping moment. Then, you guys have to deal with getting the Pokeflute from Parfum Palace.**

**Sienna-Oh wow.**

**Serena and Tierno-Yay! It's time to venture out into the unknown!**

**Calem-*sweat drops* Really...?**

**Shauna-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Surskit! :)**

***If you have any questions about the story, don't be afraid to ask! I'll be able to answer them unless the question is like, Does Calem ever confess to Serena, because that is kind of like a spoiler. Other than that, ask away!**


End file.
